<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving Forwards Together by Rough_Rabbit_Head</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200255">Moving Forwards Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head'>Rough_Rabbit_Head</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conspicuous Affairs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Smut, The Writer Got Depressed and Took It Out On the Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The instant Kai walked off stage at the end of the live commemorating fifteen years of the band he was pulling his small boyfriend into his arms for a tight embrace. The redhead had tears streaming down his cheeks and a bright smile gracing his beautiful face. Kouta's arms came up to wrap around the drummer and squeezed him in return as a small laugh fell from his lips.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Part 2 of KouKai's story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai (the GazettE)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conspicuous Affairs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdykai4life/gifts">Purdykai4life</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am posting this from my phone on the way too work, so hopefully it isn't too messy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The instant Kai walked off stage at the end of the live commemorating fifteen years of the band he was pulling his small boyfriend into his arms for a tight embrace. The redhead had tears streaming down his cheeks and a bright smile gracing his beautiful face. Kouta's arms came up to wrap around the drummer and squeezed him in return as a small laugh fell from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You did great out there, babe!" Kouta murmured into his chest. "I am so proud of you!"</p><p> </p><p>Kai kissed the top of his head a few times. "Thank you for being here for me, lovely! The celebrations seem so much sweeter knowing I am sharing it with you as well."</p><p> </p><p>The drummer leaned down to capture his beloved's lips. He could have gladly stood there with him forever if Ruki didn't call out to them.</p><p> </p><p>"There's cake! Come on you two!" the singer beckoned them to follow to where everyone else was gathering around. Ruki quickly nuzzled himself to Reita's side as he joined all of them. "We should all take a picture together!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Aoi nudged Uruha excitedly. The guitarist was still a bit teary eyed himself from totally not crying so much on stage.</p><p> </p><p>After the band took a few pictures together, the cake was served and everyone enjoyed some time together. Kai found himself happily sitting with Kouta and spoon feeding the man. The redhead kept protesting that he could eat it himself, but he was still smiling up at him the whole time. By the time they headed out, both of them had enjoyed a few drinks and ate way too much sugar.</p><p> </p><p>Kouta settled on joining Kai at his place for the night as he fell asleep on the drummer's shoulder during the drive. Kai gladly carried him inside and carefully put him down on the bed, trying his best not to wake him as he worked to try and make him more comfortable for sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead stirred awake and looked up at him in confusion for a moment before sitting up to help Kai undress him. He crawled under the blankets then and watched as Kai stripped down and moved to join him.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you thought any more on moving in with me, lovely?" Kai whispered quietly as his boyfriend slid up close to him. "It would definitely make this a lot easier on both of us."</p><p> </p><p>Kouta hummed and nuzzled his chest. "I have been thinking about it, yes. Would you be opposed to us going and finding a place together rather than me just moving in here?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai thought on that for a moment before breaking out into a full grin. "I would actually really like going apartment hunting with you! Then we can work together to find a place suited to both of our needs!"</p><p> </p><p>Kouta nodded and moved to straddle him. "It would have to be big so you can have your studio and I can have my office space."</p><p> </p><p>Kai ran his hands up Kouta’s body, appreciating the muscles he had started developing over the past few months. "With an extra bedroom just in case. And a really big kitchen!"</p><p> </p><p>"And a bath big enough for the both of us!" the redhead purred as he rolled his hips to grind against Kai sensually. "Perhaps a house would be better suited to our needs, babe."</p><p> </p><p>Kai let out a small groan of pleasure at the delicious friction and allowed his fingertips to glide back down his lover's body until he could grab a tight hold of Kouta's firm behind to bring them more intimately together. "Perhaps we should focus more on the present, no?"</p><p> </p><p>He sat up to trail his lips down Kouta’s jawline and neck. Kouta mewled and buried his fingers in Kai’s hair as he tipped his head back to give him better access to do as he pleased. The drummer took advantage and began biting and sucking at the pale column of his throat to revive fading marks he had left weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>Kouta pulled Kai away from him just long enough so he could lean over to grab the bottle of lube and press it into the drummer's hand. Kai smiled into his skin and wasted no time getting to work preparing his small love as he writhed on top of him in pleasure. Once he deemed Kouta ready, he laid back and got himself ready before helping the redhead position himself and slowly lower onto Kai.</p><p> </p><p>Kai watched his lover arch beautifully, the sounds spilling from him sending a jolt of electric bliss down his own spine. The way Kouta moved to ride him was absolutely mesmerizing to him. He took hold of Kouta's hips and guided his movements as he started thrusting up into him hard.</p><p> </p><p>Kouta's eyes rolled back as his moans became louder and more desperate. His hands rested on Kai’s chest to hold himself steady as his body started trembling. He gasped out as their positions were suddenly reversed so Kai was on top of him and pressing down on him. The drummer finally stopped holding back with his small boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>The delighted screams filling the room as Kai let lose and started pounding into the willing man under him went straight to his groin, spurring him on to absolutely wreck his gorgeous beloved. He lowered his head to start leaving love bites along the redhead’s chest. It brought him a lot of satisfaction getting to see remnants of their time together marking his boyfriend as his and only his.</p><p> </p><p>Once satisfied with the blossoming collection of bruises littering pale skin, he moved up to claim those plump lips in a mind numbingly passionate kiss. Kouta's tongue glided alongside his own, further heightening the flames burning between them. The drummer could feel himself nearing completion and wrapped a hand around Kouta's leaking erection, determined to make sure his love finished first.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, the two lay together trying to catch their breaths and curled tightly around each other. Kouta had a huge smile on his face as he squeezed his arms around his boyfriend. He lifted himself up to look down at the drummer with a satisfied face.</p><p> </p><p>"We should actually go house hunting!" his serious tone made a fond smile cross Kai’s face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I will get in touch with a realtor in the morning," he leaned up to kiss his beloved sweetly. "I will take care of everything, lovely."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next couple of days, the couple spent every bit of their free time looking up houses within the Tokyo area that wouldn’t be too far from the office to travel as often as Kai needed to meet up with his bandmates. At first, the younger of the two had very heavily protested the price range Kai had in mind, saying it was far too luxurious for a simple man like himself, but once they were actually looking at these so called overly fancy homes the man quickly fell in love with several that the drummer showed to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai made a list of ones that met their needs and started reaching out to the necessary people to start scheduling viewings so they could see them in person and decide from there. He couldn’t help but become excited at the thought of being able to have a place to call his own with his beloved by his side. It made him feel fulfilled to watch as his lover enthusiastically began to pack up his own apartment before they even started looking at places. Of course Kai volunteered to assist him but Kouta was absolutely not hearing of it. He claimed that Kai had too much work to be doing preparing for the band’s next album and being the one in charge of their house hunting adventures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai lost count of how many times he had to remind Kouta to stop looking at the prices of the listings, knowing that his young boyfriend would try to pass on them for being too expensive. He kept reassuring the man that to Kai them finding the perfect home together was well worth whatever it took. In the end, he had to agree to allow Kouta to pay for the moving company to take all their stuff to the new place in order to calm his beloved's mind enough to cooperate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks and six house tours later, Kai found himself standing in the living room of an absolutely gorgeous five bedroom single family home. He watched Kouta with a fond smile as the little redhead paced around excitedly. The man whirled around to look at him and the drummer's smile formed into a broad grin as he noticed the tears in the small man's eyes. He strode forward to close the distance between them and wrap his arms around Kouta's waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The redhead raised his arms to rest around Kai’s shoulders. "Yuta, this one is perfect! It has plenty of space for everything we need and I really like the back garden!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai brought their foreheads together and chuckles lightly. "Is this the one you want, lovely?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta pouted up at him at that. "We are supposed to be deciding together, no? What do you think about it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think that anywhere I can be with you is perfect," Kai placed a kiss to his forehead. "Seeing how happy you look right now already makes this place feel like home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta breathed out a small huff and nodded. "Then it's settled?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai kissed his lips softly before pulling back. "I will go talk to the realtor. Hang tight for a bit, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man nodded and went back to exploring the house again as Kai stepped outside to find where the realtor agent had gone to wait so they could have a moment to talk in private. He felt warm as his mind swam with thoughts of the future he and Kouta could have together in this house. Their house.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The weeks that followed where a haze of the typical stress that came with purchasing a home and moving in. Kai filled out all the paperwork and took care of all of the moving arrangements while Kouta got everything in both of their apartments ready. He had insisted Kai let him take care of packing for him and after the adorable puppy dog eyes he gave him, the drummer was too weak to refuse his wishes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they knew it, the two were standing in front of their new home as the moving crew left. Kouta was holding his hand tightly and staring up at the house with a dreamy look in his eyes. He let out a small yelp of surprise as Kai swept him into his arms to carry him bridal style. His arms flew to wrap around Kai’s neck for support as he pouted his lips for a brief moment before breaking out into a fit of giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai beamed at him and kissed his cheek. "It's tradition for a man to carry his bride over the threshold of their home, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yuta!" Kouta playfully swatted at his arm. "I am not a bride!" After a moment, he added on. "I will allow this. It's stupidly romatic and I love it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drummer laughed happily and walked them up to the door. He was careful to make sure Kouta didn't hit his head as they entered the house. He stood holding Kouta in the doorway for a moment before finally putting him back on his feet so they could both kick off their shoes before tackling the mountain of boxes before them.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, the couple crawled into bed together absolutely exhausted with huge smiles on their faces. Kouta cuddled up close to Kai immediately and pressed his lips to the drummer's shoulder. Kai chuckled and rolled them so he could settle above his small lover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta was giving him such an adoring look that he couldn't resist leaning down and kissing his full lips gently. Their bodies pressed flush and Kai found himself unable to think about anything besides how perfectly they fit together. The man's sweet voice filled his head with an addictive song as he worked slowly to prepare him. He knew his love would be going crazy by the time they became one, but he wanted to cherish their first night in their new home. He wanted everything to be perfect for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't hate me for this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks flew by with Kouta taking time off work to unpack and get everything set up while Kai was busy working with his bandmates on their next project. The drummer wasn’t all that pleased to be spending the time away from him and not being able to do much to help him make their new house feel more like home, but if it’s for work he can’t really do much about it. They spent their evenings with Kai apologizing to his young lover by cooking him dinner upon returning home and settling down to watch movies together before going bed together late into the early morning hours.</p><p> </p><p>Kouta managed to get their home presentable and decided he wanted to have Kai invite the guys over to have dinner and finally see their place within the first month of living together. The morning they set for their plans Kai went about his usual routine with Kouta excitedly getting ready alongside him. The younger wasn’t going to be joining him in the office until the following day, but he decided to wake up with Kai so he could go out and finish up the shopping for everything they would need for the evening with the intent of having food ready for them when they arrived after work.</p><p> </p><p>Kai kissed his beloved once they stepped out into the garage before they both got into their separate cars and headed out for the day. The drummer smiled all the way to the office as thoughts filled his head of how excited his little redhead was to be acting almost as a housewife for him. He couldn’t help but wonder if the man would ever want to actually become one.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Throughout the day, Kai didn’t hear a single word from Kouta which was very unusual since the man had a tendency to text him anytime he returned home from a safe adventure outside. He tired not to worry too much, figuring Kouta just had too much work to do and had forgotten as had happened a couple of times in the past. He tried to focus his mind on work and push his concerns from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, is everything alright, Kai?” he was pulled from his thoughts by Uruha leaning towards him. He hadn’t even realized he has zoned out during the meeting. “You have been quiet, and I am not sure you are even paying attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai glanced down at his phone to find he still didn’t have any messages from his boyfriend. “Yeah, I am sure it’s nothing. I am probably just overreacting to something small.”</p><p> </p><p>The guitarist didn’t look convinced and upon looking around at the other members it became clear that none of them did. He heaved a deep sigh and once again looked at his phone. “I haven’t heard from Kouta since this morning when he left to go shopping.”</p><p> </p><p>“So? Is that strange?” Reita tipped his head in slight confusion. “The kid seems the type to get distracted and forget to respond to texts.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai shifted in his seat a bit. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just that he always tries to let me know when he returns home, so I am not left wondering if anything has happened to him. I have sent him multiple messages and he hasn’t even opened them.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruki nudged him gently with his foot. “Go call him. Surely he will notice that more than a text.”</p><p> </p><p>The drummer nodded and dismissed the meeting for a short break. He stood and headed to the lounge while calling his boyfriend’s number. He waited anxiously for the line to connect and felt cold dread run through him as the voice answering was an unfamiliar female voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yutaka-san?” The woman sounded distressed as she spoke the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yes, that is me,” Kai’s own voice wavered a bit, his mind already conjuring up the worst possible thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The woman on the other end of the line took a shaky breath and he could tell she was trying to hold back tears. “Thank God! I wanted to call you, but I didn’t know how to unlock Kouta’s phone and I wasn’t sure how to get ahold of you. My brother was in a car crash this morning. He isn’t doing so well right now. You should come quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai felt as though his whole world was crashing down around him. His breathing became labored and he could feel hot tears stinging at his eyes as he was unable to stop his mind from conjuring up unhelpful images of the love of his life suffering alone and scared. He could hear Kouta’s sister calling to him over the phone, but he was starting to shut down unable to register anything. He felt strong arms around him to help him lower to the ground and heard Aoi’s voice speaking, but not to him. His phone was no longer in his hand, though he wasn’t sure if it was taken from him or if he had dropped it in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Next moment, there was shouting around him. Kai managed to force himself to focus on his surroundings just long enough to realize it was Uruha who had grabbed him, and the other guitarist was staring at him with wide eyes as he tried to gain his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuta! I need to get you to the hospital,” Aoi was saying to him when his ears stopped ringing enough to hear. “You need to be there for Kouta when he wakes up.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’s brain struggled with the word ‘when.’ He was so sure of himself that Aoi was using it to get his hopes up of seeing his beloved alive again. In his stunned state, he was convinced Kouta’s sister had meant the man was close to death when she said he wasn’t doing well. His heart ached painfully, and he was forgetting to breathe. He didn’t fight as the two guitarists heaved him to his feet and all but dragged him through the building towards the parking garage. Uruha’s voice was nothing but muffled gibberish next to him as he spoke. He spent the entire drive to the hospital in a heartbroken daze.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kai felt absolutely numb as he walked into the brightly lit hospital. He had insisted he was okay and that Uruha and Aoi should go home. The two didn’t believe him for a single moment, but agreed to leave him alone, knowing that at least Kouta’s sister would be there. He had never met the woman, didn’t even know her name or what she looked like, but he would figure it out somehow. He was saved from the struggle by a familiar man pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like shit, Yutaka-san,” Shiro murmured in his ear. “He’s going to be okay. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai didn’t feel so sure of that, but he nodded and returned the embrace. He looked over the man’s shoulder and saw Kouta’s father sitting with a pretty young woman who was looking at him with worried eyes. She stood to greet him, pulling him into a hug when Kouta’s brother finally released him.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you,” she spoke in the soft voice he had heard over the phone. “I should have clarified that he was alive before saying anything else. I am so sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>The drummer held on to the small woman tightly and did his best not to start crying again. “I am sure you were too concerned about your brother to think properly.”</p><p> </p><p>When the woman pulled back, Kai politely greeted his boyfriend’s father and took a seat with all of them. He listened silently as Shiro detailed what had happened and relayed the extent of Kouta’s condition. From what they had been told, the man was unresponsive at the scene having hit his head on the steering wheel pretty hard. So far, all the information the doctors had been willing to give was that he was still unconscious and being treated for three broken ribs and a shattered wrist. Kai readied himself for a long day ahead to wait for any information he could on how his beloved was doing and it seemed his family would be staying for a while as well. He spent the next few hours awkwardly speaking with his boyfriend’s older siblings and father in an attempt for the group to distract themselves from the dreadful possibility of hearing the worst case scenario from the doctors bustling around them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai spent the next few hours in a daze. He learned that his boyfriend's sister was a high school math teacher named Aikawa and recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that reminded him a lot of Kouta. He also learned that she and Shiro both had strained relationships with their mother due to how poorly the woman treats their baby brother along with various other facts he didn't pay much attention to as his anxiety continued to run wild with the lack of information about his boyfriend’s health. It felt like an eternity had passed before Kouta's surname was called and his father stood to go speak with the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Miyazaki looked close to tears but had a smile on his face when he turned back to them a few moments later. "Come with me, Yutaka-san. He is allowed two visitors at a time."</p><p> </p><p>Kai stood quickly and followed along behind the doctor as she led them down a long hallway and into Kouta's room. His breath caught in his chest at the sight of his beloved hooked up to way too many machines and bandaged heavily. He looked to be in a lot of pain, but he smiled weakly when he saw them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuta!” the small man lifted his hand to him, and Kai quickly moved to take it gently as the man addressed his father next. "Hey, Papa! I kinda really fucked up the car you gave me."</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Miyazaki just laughed and shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. "All that matters is that you are alive, son."</p><p> </p><p>Kouta nodded slowly and let his gaze roam over the drummer's face. His brows furrowed slightly. "Have you been crying? Is everything okay, darling?"</p><p> </p><p>The drummer just sighs and leans to rest his forehead against their joined hands. "I was so worried about you when you never told me you made it home. I called to check on you and your sister gave me the news. I got scared that I had lost you, Kouta."</p><p> </p><p>The redhead lets out a sigh through his nose. "I'm so sorry, Yuta! I was driving carefully; I swear I was. I don't know what happened!"</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Miyazaki comes to stand on his son's other side and rests a hand gently on his shoulder. "Calm down, Kou-kun. It's okay. From what we were told the other driver was drunk and veered into the wrong lane. None of this was your fault."</p><p> </p><p>Kouta looked up to his father slightly surprised. "A drunk driver at ten in the morning?" He sighed again and laid his head back against the pillows again. "Did they survive?"</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Miyazaki stayed quiet for a few moments. "I haven't asked. My priority is you. Your health and safety are more important to me than a stranger."</p><p> </p><p>Kouta appeared as though he wanted to try and argue against it but thought better about it and closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m probably going to be here for a little while, Yuta. Apparently I need surgery on my wrist. Doctor kept trying to lighten the mood by joking that it’s at least not my dominant hand,” he snorts slightly as he opens is eyes again to look at Kai. “I didn’t have the heart to tell him I’m a lefty.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai let out a small chuckle of his own. Just seeing Kouta smiling and hearing his laugh, no matter how weak, made him feel better than he had been an hour ago. It helped ease his mind that his beloved was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took about a few days before Kouta was let out of the hospital and Kai had spent every possible waking moment at his bedside. He kept his laptop with him at all times so he could try to get some work done while keeping his lover company, but it was a lost cause from the start as all he wanted to do was keep his eyes on the little redhead and reassure himself the man was still alive and breathing. At the slightest sign of discomfort, Kai would move closer to him and do whatever he could to make him feel better, whether it be fluffing his pillows or carefully holding the wires hooked to him out of the way so he wouldn’t tug them while trying to adjust his position. He stayed on top of the schedule for the pain medicine the doctors kept pumping into Kouta and made sure that he was adequately distracted from the pain until a doctor was able to come in to give him the next dose.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he was discharged and allowed to go home, his little boyfriend seemed to be very annoyed with Kai’s attentive nature and excessive pampering. He kept shooing Kai out of the room every time he tried to help Kouta with simple tasks like making himself a drink or changing clothes, though he constantly had a grateful smile on his face to let Kai know he understood his reasoning behind smothering him so much.</p><p> </p><p>Kai was sitting at his desk trying to catch up with what he had missed from the band meetings the past couple of days via emails from Ruki when Kouta snuck into his office behind him doing his best to balance a small tea tray in his right hand since his left was in a cast from the surgery still. He gave the drummer a grin to clearly show how proud of himself he was.</p><p> </p><p>“I managed to make us some tea all by myself with one hand!” He announced like it wasn’t obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Kai gave his lover a small smile and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. “Thank you, lovely. I am very proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kouta giggled quietly and rolled over a second chair so he could sit next to Kai while they sipped their tea together. He leaned against Kai’s shoulder and hums quietly in content. “How am I going to work when I can’t type very well with only one hand? All my translations will be turned in very slowly and the company will get mad at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“They will understand. You just had your wrist put back together and need the time to heal from it,” the drummer kisses his boyfriend on the top of the head before returning to the emails he had been reading over. “You don’t need to worry about it. I am fully willing to support you entirely so you can stay home and take care of the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Kouta made a face at that and sat up to look at Kai. “Like a housewife? I would get so bored staying home and doing chores all day. And if I am not working and earning my own money, I will just feel like a burden to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be a burden to someone who is willingly offering to care for you,” Kai smiled lovingly at him. “I always wanted a pretty little housewife to come home to at the end of long days at the studio.”</p><p> </p><p>Kouta scrunched up his face more and made an adorable whining sound in his throat. “I will think about it, okay? I supposed recovering from the accident can be a trial to see if I would like it any.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai gave him another gentle kiss. “Whatever you decide, I am behind you a hundred percent. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead giggled and sipped on his tea to try and hide his blush. “I love you too, Yuta.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>